


Temporary Mark

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Marking, Nesting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 永飞。万圣节的奇妙传闻却在镜飞彩身上屡试不爽……？
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 3





	Temporary Mark

“唔……飞彩さん，现在感觉好点了吗？”

宝生永梦把深色的领带在镜飞彩脑后打上一个漂亮的绳结，从镜飞彩身上下来，掸掉了镜飞彩身上层层叠叠的白大褂、T恤和西装外套——几乎是他们两个半个衣柜的衣服。

镜飞彩今天轮休，宝生永梦中午在办公室无所事事地刷推特，屏幕上方突然弹出一条镜飞彩发过来的line信息：「快回来。」除此之外什么也没有。

他掰着指头在心里算今天是几号，突然想起了万圣节的民间传闻，从椅子上一跃而起，连书包也顾不得拿，抓起钥匙就往外跑，冲出医院大门前还没忘了跟科室的同事打声招呼。

所谓民间传闻，其实只有一句话：「Omega在万圣节会提前发情。」镜飞彩对这种既无实验数据支撑、又无理论依据的传闻自然不屑一顾，但直到去年万圣节，宝生永梦在回到家后遇到一片狼藉，花了好几个小时才安抚了镜飞彩后，才发现这种无凭无据的诅咒竟然在镜飞彩身上屡试不爽。

但镜飞彩平时发情期规律得很，平时只要记住每月固定的日期，有空就回家解决，没空早上吞一片抑制剂了事，谁也看不出来。而万圣节除了商家会打出的各种宣传以外，并不是法定节假日，更没有日历提醒，何况宝生永梦在和镜飞彩谈恋爱之前完全就是处男，即使当了医生，对Omega的身体构造也不甚了解，不用说预测镜飞彩哪次发情期会提前了。

唯一值得庆幸的是，这回他们关系早已稳定下来，家里常备避孕套、抑制剂和润滑剂，不管镜飞彩想怎么解决都不是问题。

遗憾的是，宝生永梦冲进家门时，抑制剂还没来得及起效，就被他身上浓烈的信息素稀释了。

他并不意外地看见这次房间里也一片漆黑，明明是正午，遮光窗帘却拉得严严实实，昏暗的光线中能看见散落一地的衣服、打开着的衣柜，和躲在床上一座仿佛小山丘一样的衣服和被单里的，镜飞彩。

宝生永梦想起来，一旦碰到令人不安的事，镜飞彩表面若无其事，但要是正好碰到了发情期，一定会筑巢。好一点则翻出衣服盖住整个人，更焦虑一点时甚至会躲到衣柜里面。

但这个样子，也没法解决镜飞彩的发情期啊。

他拉开抽屉找到一条深色的领带，蒙上镜飞彩的眼睛。

视野里最后一缕光线因为紧贴着眼眶的领带蒙上来而彻底消失，镜飞彩几乎喘不上来的粗重呼吸立刻舒缓了下来，但还没放松几秒，他随即意识到不妙。

宝生永梦身上的信息素味……太重了……

明明房间门都还开着，他却觉得自己身处逼仄的斗室，周身是几乎化为实质的浓浓乌木味，即使身上的空调被被宝生永梦掀开也没有更透气一点。

而木质的气味是融不进镜飞彩的薄荷味里的，何况宝生永梦根本没有正式标记过他，每次都只是在后颈腺体旁边挑逗般地咬一口，形成最多管用三天的临时标记，之后又不厌其烦地补上下一个标记。

他凭着感觉撑起来，拿回之前被自己丢出去的枕头垫在背后，另一边宝生永梦贴心地加快了动作，散落的衣服暂时扫到床下，抽屉里的润滑油和避孕套都放到了床头柜的桌面上，把上衣脱下扔到地上，靠近了镜飞彩一点，低声问：“可以吗？”

因为房间昏暗而没被看出来的红晕终于有了去处。镜飞彩凭直觉和喷在自己脸上的宝生永梦的气息，捉住他的手腕，解开了自己衬衣的第一颗扣子。

带了一点不愿承认的催促。

伴随着乌木稠密的味道涌入鼻腔，镜飞彩的衬衣也从小臂上滑下来，皮带被随意地抽出，随着一声脆响散落一旁，纤细的腰侧露出了大腿和直筒裤之间的间隙。

金属纽扣的温度很低，但宝生永梦指腹的温度也没高到哪里去，他不用看也知道镜飞彩的裤子一向是那样，好在今天休息就没穿西装裤，不然只会更贴身、更难脱下来。

镜飞彩把已经被褪到小腿腹的裤子踢开，平躺下来张开腿，不知是有意还是无意地，抬手打翻了不远处只剩了一瓶底的润滑剂。

宝生永梦看都没看一眼，径直低下头，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，手指探到镜飞彩身后时，不出意料地沾到了湿润的液体。

他坐起身，让镜飞彩的腿分得更开了一些，顺势抬起镜飞彩的腰，不费什么力气就长驱直入地贯穿了镜飞彩。

他根本不关心什么Omega的生理构造……虽然这句话让一个医生说出来显得不负责任，但他只要知道镜飞彩的每个部位——包括温热的盆腔——最喜欢的是怎样的抚摸和撞击就够了。

热潮伴随着体温升高的副作用，所以虽然只是因为身体中的化学反应而不由自主地渴望被进入，镜飞彩还是显得发烧一般面色通红，眼角晶莹的生理性泪水滑落到棉质的枕套上，头转到一边大口地喘息着。

宝生永梦放缓了节奏，俯下身从肩头揽起镜飞彩，让他能用手肘勉强撑在床单上，完全退出后又长吸了一口气，像第一次那样延伸到了最深处，靠近生殖腔的入口，但只差一点时反而停了下来。

似乎有点操之过急了……他懊悔地想。根据以往不在发情期的经验来看，镜飞彩需要前期完整的缓冲，挑剔程度完全不像宝生永梦在大学课本上看到的「典型Omega」，但他今天赶回家后，镜飞彩的状况反而比他预判的好一些，所以用最糟糕的热潮为前提，几乎没做什么润滑就横冲直撞地进入是不明智的。

他心存愧疚地探知着之前已经无比熟悉、但在热潮时又会变得陌生起来的，镜飞彩的敏感位置，但只有在此时镜飞彩才会抛下一些平日矜持的面具，一只手撑了起来，因为宝生永梦一丝不挂而没有衣领可抓，只能握住他的手腕带着他重重摔在床上，难耐地在宝生永梦手腕内侧恶狠狠地留下一个牙印，咬着唇不肯开口，催促的意思却已经很明显了。

宝生永梦勾起嘴角，几乎趴到了镜飞彩身上，两人之间只剩几厘米的距离，一进一出间满意地看到镜飞彩立即露出了恍惚的神情，因为蔓延至全身的酥麻感蜷起腿，更多的泪水积蓄在眼眶中，小声地呜咽出声，几乎达到了极限。

——最后差的那一点，被宝生永梦补上了。

他在腺体旁边轻轻咬了一口，小心地没有触及腺体附近的神经，手指穿过镜飞彩发根，抚平因为大幅度动作而散乱的乌黑发梢，回忆着之前的感觉，精准地撞击到了镜飞彩盆腔中的某个部位。

虽然隔着一层避孕套，镜飞彩还是感到暖流充盈着盆腔，而自己身前也喷射出一道液体，滴落在宝生永梦下腹部时，还是让他觉得有些刺眼。

宝生永梦餍足地退出来，拉起尚且有些无力的镜飞彩，半扶着他到了浴室。花洒起初喷出的凉水让镜飞彩皮肤上起了些疙瘩，但也也让他全身的红晕褪去，神智略清醒了一些。

但还不算很清醒。

他顺着墙体瓷砖滑落着抱膝坐到浴缸里，记起上个月因为他们两个都没空，发情期被抑制剂草草应付过去，这次多半会来得更猛烈，何况还撞上他莫名的诅咒日期，恐怕并不是释放一次就能那么容易对付过去的。

随着水温升高了些，他头脑昏沉地重新渴望着被进入，现在宝生永梦身上只剩了一点缠绕着久久不散的乌木余香，若隐若现地令镜飞彩想抓住更明晰一些的线索，但转瞬就消失在水汽中。

他的后颈开始昭示自己的存在感，不断地提醒他光靠宝生永梦浅尝辄止的临时标记并不能完全安抚他的躁动。

宝生永梦半跪下来，挤出一泵沐浴露在镜飞彩肩颈最敏感的地方揉出泡泡，擦到镜飞彩脖颈处，在附近流连犹豫了几秒，终究还是决定绕过去这片地方。

面对正面临着热潮的镜飞彩，他一点也没有能够克制自己不去永久标记的信心。这显得太像趁人之危了。

但这回轮到他另一个手腕被镜飞彩扣住。

镜飞彩靠近了一点，扭过头，拂去了平时遮住腺体的碎发，让宝生永梦能完整地看到那个还从来没有被任何人咬破过的、脆弱而诱人的部位。

宝生永梦迟疑地不知该做什么时，镜飞彩已经把头靠到了他肩膀上，被捉住的手腕自然地抱住了镜飞彩瘦得脊柱分明的背部，乌木的味道已经先于理智一步，重新迸发到了空气中。

浓郁的味道冲淡了沐浴露的花香，包裹住镜飞彩已经不如最开始刺鼻的薄荷味，如果镜飞彩能看到宝生永梦的表情，那里只有被蒸汽模糊的一片茫然，和放大的瞳孔。

咬破那个腺体……他就永远是你的了……更亲密无间……

带着美好绮念的诱惑开始盘旋在宝生永梦脑海中。

想对飞彩さん做更过分的事——贯穿生殖腔，或是别的什么——这些从他遇到镜飞彩开始就隐隐意识到的念头。之前一直被掩盖得很好，如同深海的珊瑚，光从海面看去甚至不会发现，即使进入了浅水域也不会引人瞩目，但浮现的频率却越来越高，直到镜飞彩在今天把腺体明明白白地供他观赏，供他——咬破。

他强迫自己把念头驱逐出脑海，不，或许只是再一次被暂时压制到了深水区，将注意力转移到镜飞彩平时的举止上，但第一时间想到的却是自己进门时看到的满地狼藉，靠遮光窗帘、各种各样的衣服和空调被让自己不被看见的镜飞彩。

「筑巢是一种部分Omega会产生的习惯，约有30%~40%的Omega会认为衣服上有令人熟悉、安心的气味，能够在发情期提供他们急需的安全感。多见于没有过Alpha伴侣的Omega身上。」

他身上属于M的部分在蠢蠢欲动。

但不行——

宝生永梦手指抓着镜飞彩背部的地方出现了几道红痕，可能是因为轻微的毛细血管出血，但镜飞彩仍然埋首在他颈间，没有半点放弃的迹象。

但这对宝生永梦来说太过刺眼了，红痕让他猛然清醒过来，如果连仅仅是看到似乎全无防备、供人采撷的腺体，就能让他紧张到在镜飞彩身上抓出红痕，那当他咬破腺体、让镜飞彩完完全全地只能臣服于他时，他还会干出什么？

「可能伤害到镜飞彩。」

他终于意识到了自己之前对咬破腺体的隐隐抗拒来源于何。

不可以。

他半站起身退后了半步，没有尝试跟镜飞彩解释他的想法，而仅仅是重新温柔地捧起镜飞彩深深地印上自己的吻，不带半点侵略性的吻。

“如果飞彩さん还想要，那也要等洗完头发之后再来吧。”


End file.
